Ryder 10: Wanderer
Ryder 10: Wanderer is a series created by User:Dioga beta, taking place in Earth-68. It is the sequel series of Ryder 10. Summary This series continues the story of Ryder, a biker who gets the Omnitrix and becomes the world's greatest hero. It takes place over a total of three years, each year having different properties to it. The episodes will not be aired in chronological order, so the time will jump between episodes. 16 Year Old Ryder Ryder at 16 years old is a direct continuation of Ryder 10, taking place immediately after the last episode of the previous series. Until about halfway through the series, the episodes will air in order, so episodes featuring 16 year old Ryder will be in the proper order. This time focuses on Ryder's continued work as a Plumber on Earth. 17 Year Old Ryder Ryder at 17 years old gains access to the Time Cycle, and as such, these episodes focus on him experimenting with time travel. These episodes do not air in order, so an aired episode could be before or after an episode released at a later date in the timeline. 18 Year Old Ryder Ryder at 18 years old shows Ryder as an intergalactic treasure hunter, him traveling across the universe to different planets. All of these episodes will air in their proper chronological order. Episodes Pre-Series # Demons and Shadows Season 1 # Raiders of the Lost Planet # Ryder 10 Returns # Collectimus' Advocate # Battle of the Kraaho # Big Fat Alien Wedding (Ryder 10) # The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) # The Transmogrification of Eunice (Ryder 10) # Drawing Partners # Kork, Outlaw, Magister! # Collect This (Ryder 10) Season 2 # Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) # Nightmare on Hedorium Street # Mystery, Incorporeal (Ryder 10) # The Coming Storm # While You Were Away (Ryder 10) # The Enemy of My Frenemy (Ryder 10) # Animo Crackers (Ryder 10) # How the Mighty Have Fallen # The Vampire Strikes Back (Ryder 10) # War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) Season 3 # Ryder 10K # The Ultimate Heist (Ryder 10) # Time Broken # The Ultimate Fight # Time Heals # Highbreed Rise Again # Everything that Glitters (Ryder 10) # Bounty Aplenty # Weapon XI # End of the Worlds Season 4 # Rook Tales (Ryder 10) # The Final Countdown (Ryder 10) # Heroes Don't Fear the Reaper # Showdown (Ryder 10) # Making a Deal with Collectimus # Caught in the Web of a Maniac # Weapon XIM # Facing One's Demons # Malgax Attacks # Forge of Creation (Ryder 10) Specials * Falling Through the Wormhole Trivia * This is the first Earth-68 show to get a sequel outside the John Smith 10 franchise. * This series is partially based off Doctor Who. * There being multiple story lines in different time periods that connect to each other is me utilizing the idea for Omniverse in a different way. * Ryder becoming a treasure hunter is based off Starlord from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy, where he was a Ravager first. Category:Series Category:Ryder 10 Category:Dioga beta